


at fifteen

by awkwardspaceturtle (CastelloFlare)



Series: his brother's keeper [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst, First Time, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, Implicit Use of Knife, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Minor Character Death, POV Alternating, Self-Mutilation, Sibling Incest, implied animal cruelty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastelloFlare/pseuds/awkwardspaceturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then he leaned closer, licking into Shiro’s ear, where a bright red blush had crept up to. “I just want to be as close to you as possible. As close as no one has ever been, and no one ever can.”</p><p>Shiro swallowed hard, and nodded his response.</p>
            </blockquote>





	at fifteen

**Author's Note:**

> okay, before you start, here's a warning:  
>  **below is sex between 15 year olds.**  
>  also there's a _little_ bit of blood, tho it's only implicitly mentioned  
>  if you're not comfortable with that, you are free to press the back button, i won't hold it against you  
> if you want to go on, then by all means. tho if you need some more context, reading part one of this series would shed more light on the twin's current relationship  
> that said, thank you so much for giving this a chance!  
> i hope you find something beautiful in this twisted tale

 

At eleven: chaste kisses, eventual tongue action.

At twelve: awkward fumbling, the beginnings of masturbation.

At thirteen, fourteen: mutual masturbation, mutual comfort attained through sexual gratification.

At fifteen:

 

 

 

The girl seemed like she had been waiting for them by the gate. Upon seeing the twins’ approach, she brought out her hands, arms outstretched, a petite sealed pink envelope cradled in her slender fingers. Her cheeks burned furiously, yet brave eyes found themselves on Shiro.

It was Valentine’s day.

Kuro had never felt so intruded upon.

 

 

Girls and boys alike ambushed either one of them, pressing a neat letter or box of chocolates – or both – into their hands. Shiro got the larger bulk of it, being the friendlier and more approachable half of their duo. But it wasn’t like it was a competition between the two – Kuro felt like it was a competition between _him_ and _everybody else._

Shiro knew him too well, understood why he had been fuming all day while feigning an amused expression and happy-go-lucky persona around everybody else around them. It was finally in their house, surrounded by the hollow emptiness of the hallways and rooms and the lingering phantom of lost happy memories that Kuro finally unleashed in anger, and it manifested in flames.

Shiro stood by the kitchen door, watched in a disconnected trance as Kuro set each unopened letter alight by the fire of the stove, his eyes following each burning mass drop from his fingers into the cold linoleum floor. In his mind, he asked himself, _Why wasn’t our house made of wood? Burning altogether would have been easier_.

Slowly, Kuro turned his head and met his twin’s eyes, flames flickering in his own as the letters continued to burn, burn, burn – unopened, unread, irrelevant, forever unknown.

Not that any of them mattered to either of them at all.

Shiro started to walk away from the door towards Kuro, towards the flickering licks of fire at his feet, ashes darkening the white linoleum. There were still some more letters on the counter; the boxes of chocolate were discarded in a heap on the floor. Shiro picked one envelope up, _To Kuro_ written in neat handwriting at the back, and fed it to the flames.

 

 

Valentine’s Day wasn’t over.

The house was quiet, devoid of their Father’s thundering footsteps nor the ghost of their Mother’s laughter. Champion lay outside on the lawn, children walked past along the sidewalk or rode on their bikes, birds flew outside their window, all oblivious to the incestuous love that was being made inside the kitchen walls.

Shiro sat, legs spread on a dining room chair, pants pulled down to his ankles, his hands bound behind him using the ribbons from the wretched presents that lay forgotten on the floor. Kuro had straddled his lap, a hand buried in the outcrop of his hair and the other wrapped around their leaking erections, rubbing them together and igniting violent sparks inside their stomachs. They kissed, eyes closed, shutting everything out. Father would not be home anytime soon, they’d long since found out since he’d started frequenting a gambling joint. They took their time, savoring the sickly sweet flavor of each other, grinding skin against skin, shivering despite the heat their bodily friction has caused.

Then Shiro tensed, he was always the first to come, and their lips temporarily parted as he gasped and moaned his pleasure out loud, a low seductive sound Kuro always loved. Between them he exploded, followed shortly by his twin, dousing their torsos with pleasure manifested in thick wet masses of heat and passion.

“Kuro,” Shiro whispered, breathing, panting into his twins lips before he tilted his face and caught Kuro’s mouth in his own. Kuro purred and kissed back in kind, sucking and biting on his twin’s lips, making them red and swollen.

“Hey,” Kuro said when they parted for air, his voice guttural and sultry. “Wanna put it in?”

Shiro’s mouth hung open. They’d watched enough porn together to know how _‘putting it in’_ works, how _‘putting it in’_ should be done, yet hearing his twin actually offer up his ass was another thing.

“Or you know, I could put mine up yours if that’s more like your jam,” Kuro chuckled, his hand moving to caress their slick cum-coated members together. “I mean, since we’re both still hard, why not?”

Then he leaned closer, licking into Shiro’s ear, where a bright red blush had crept up to. “I just want to be as close to you as possible. As close as no one has ever been, and no one ever can.”

Shiro swallowed hard, and nodded his response.

 

 

When Kuro had adjusted himself to align his twin’s cock with his hungry hole, and Shiro had felt the puckered muscle steadily opening wide for him, he let out a sharp gasp, fireworks exploding at the back of his eyes.

Kuro tipped his head back as he slowly made the tantalizing descent down Shiro’s erection, his hole opening up like it has never opened before, swallowing his twin inch by painful inch.

Shiro let out a bestial cry of mixed pleasure and impatience, the newfound warmth and wetness of Kuro’s rectum sending him teetering over the edge of sanity. Then, Kuro was fully sat on him, resting on his things. Engulfed him whole.

A silent, tensed moment passed, both of them breathing heavily, looking at each other with predatory eyes.

Finally, they were _one_.

Then Kuro started to move, a dauntingly slow dance around Shiro’s pulsing cock that eventually turned into a raging crescendo. Kuro’s soft buttocks began to bounce on his thighs eagerly, wrapping his erection in his wet, covetous, needy cavern. The sensation was spectacularly mind-blowing, better than Kuro’s mouth or hands around him ever felt. The absolute _fucking_ best.

“Aahh…!” Kuro growled as Shiro pumped his hips up to meet his rhythm, successfully hitting him on his sweet spot multiple times, making his vision go white. The chair rocked fiercely on the floor, the sound of it mingling with the grunting and labored breathing echoing in the silence of the heated room.

“Shiro,” Kuro huffed, mouth open and dripping with accumulated saliva, lustful eyes looking down at his twin. “Don’t let anybody get close. We can only be each other’s. We can’t be anyone else’s.”

Shiro understood. No one would accept them as they are. Even their own father had seemingly forgotten about them.

“ _We can’t be anyone else’s_ ,” Shiro repeats, his voice trembling with the pressing need to release.

Suddenly, Kuro’s hand leaves the back of his neck, reached out behind him for the counter. When it returned, clasped in his fingers, was a knife.

“Let’s seal that promise in blood,” Kuro smiled, licked the tip of the blade with his tongue.

Shiro looked absently at the light glinting off the blade’s side, heat pouring into his loins with each thrust, each slam of pelvis against ass cheeks.

“Where do you want me to mark you?” Kuro continued, pounding harder onto Shiro. “I’ve always to brand you somewhere obvious – so people know you’re mine.”

“Like on my face?” Shiro trembled against him – the notion of Kuro’s own brand on him made more heat coagulate in a pool in the pit of his stomach.

Kuro’s smile widened. He tilted his head and kissed his twin fiercely on the mouth, letting their tongue fuck each other to oblivion.

“Yeah,” Kuro breathed against his swollen lips.

“Can I do yours, too?”

Kuro smiled and bit his jaw, while his hands moved around and cut the ribbons tied around Shiro’s bruised wrists.

“Mutilate me anywhere you like.”

_Mark me._

_Claim me._

 

 

 

 

_At Sixteen_

Shiro’s phone vibrated on the bedside table, creating a soft whirring sound that summoned him from his deep sleep. He blinked slowly, once, twice, his groggy mind taking its time to register his surroundings – pale morning light seeping through the curtains, clothes strewn all over the floor, a warm hand snaked over his naked torso – before reaching his hand out from under the blanket to take his phone.

Someone was calling.

“Hello?” Shiro murmured into the receiver, voice gruff and mind teetering on the edge of sleep and wakefulness.

_Shiro? This is Elise. Sorry to wake you up._

_Oh_ , Shiro’s mind finally found a memory to associate the words with – the study date.

“No, it’s okay,” he said, and he felt the body curled around his back stir to life. Kuro’s bare pelvis pressed closer into the curve of his ass, legs tangled themselves with his. Shiro fought the urge to moan and gently nudged Kuro with his elbow, earning a low chuckle from his twin. “Did you need anything before we meet up later?”

 _Yeah, about that_. Elise’s voice sounded constrained at the other end of the line. _I – I can’t make it today. Something… came up._

 _Oh_ , was Shiro’s only thought. He didn’t really mind; it was her idea after all, and she had asked for his help, and he thought she had every right to cancel at any time. The reason he felt bothered wasn’t by this change, not at all – it was because he had just confirmed something with this phone call. He gave Kuro a sidelong glance; his twin’s eyes were still closed, yet Shiro knew he was listening in on the conversation.

“I understand,” Shiro replied. “Everything okay?”

 _Yeah, I’m fine_. She said, but her voice betrayed the distraught she was feeling. Shiro knew this lie very well, he had been using it since Mother died. _It’s just… my cat. It’s nothing, really_.

“I see,” Shiro said after a pause. He felt sorry for her, knowing he would also be anguished if it had been their dog Champion. “Just… call me if you need anything.”

_Thanks, Shiro. That means a lot._

And that was the end of the call.

Shiro placed his phone back on the table and shifted so that he has facing Kuro. His twin’s eyes fluttered open, his face blossomed into a gentle smile reserved only for him. Shiro’s brought a hand up and lightly traced the scar he inflicted in the middle of his twin’s face, the same one he himself wears – the only mutilation on their bodies that wasn’t exacted by Father or anyone else but them.

Shiro took Kuro’s hands in his own, and examined them – there were scratches all over his palms and forehand and fingers, some deep, some still healing – and he kissed each marked depression softly, tenderly, just as he did the previous night when Kuro had come home with bloodied hands, a few abrasions on his face, and a mischievous smile playing on his lips.

 _I fell and landed in a thorny bush_ , he had chuckled. A few hours later, he had let Shiro suck on each wounded finger as they made love.

So, a little life was sacrificed in exchanged for time – time for both of them, alone, together. It was twisted, unthinkable, despicable – and yet that drew him more to the darkness in his brother. Maybe _he_ was equally twisted – maimed, scarred – himself. Their bodies were maps of their own pain, after all; two separate beings yet beat with the same heart, held the same scars.

“Kuro…” Shiro half whispered into the small space between them, his lips parting to lick on the inside of his twin’s palm. “It turns out I don’t have any plans today.”

Kuro purred, and once again his legs wound around Shiro’s own, pulling him closer.

“How lucky,” Kuro said as he pressed two more fingers inside Shiro’s mouth, feeling his sloppy wet warmth close in around him.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading until the end!  
> i'm seriously so ashamed tho i really wanted to write this  
> kudos and comments are love <3  
> once again thank you so much!


End file.
